


When the Sun Sets (So do I)

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ADHD Ferdinand, Fluff, M/M, Stimming, hubert takes care of him that’s it that’s the fic, like very obviously adhd, slight adhd meltdown so fair warning, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Ferdinand was a man who thrived during the day, taking care of others and working hard and always doing his best. But when the sun set, and he begun to grow tired, he could get slightly... burnt out.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 17
Kudos: 144





	When the Sun Sets (So do I)

**Author's Note:**

> me, an adhd: what if I .............. projected
> 
> content warning: essentially a small adhd meltdown, nothing major, no self harm or anything like that, just hardcore stimming and reacting. like me! when I'm tired! like every night!

  
Hubert was growing concerned. This was the fourth time Ferdinand switched over his crossed knees in the past 15 minutes. Their meeting to discuss trade with a neighboring country was going on far longer than anticipated, but since it was the last meeting of the day for all of the members, everyone seemed to figure this one could go long without consequence. Of course, this was wrong. 

These royal representatives were able, willing even, to stay up far beyond the moon’s peak. As was Hubert, however he wasn’t in favor of spending the late nights with other people. Typically, his experience in the “night life” was strictly _not_ with people, or at least people who were intended to survive. However, post wartime peace brought unexpected changes. 

Unlike Hubert or the representatives, however, was Ferdinand. Ferdinand physically _could_ stay up late, sure. He wasn’t a child in need of putting down for naptime. However, the way his mind worked simply didn’t cooperate with exhaustion. And Ferdinand made constant effort, every day, to provide for his people and aid those visiting for political reasons- or even friends simply making social calls. He exerted social energy all day long, and when the sun started to set, so did Ferdinand. Hubert knew Ferdinand hadn’t understood a single word the spokesman had said for at least twenty minutes. 

After years of life together, Hubert knew Ferdinands “shut down” signs, and he was currently exhibiting just about every one he’d allow himself to do in public. Which, albeit, isn’t many. Ferdinand spent so many years being drilled with the proper etiquette for nobility, that even when his cognitive functions slowed, he still somehow managed to contain himself. 

That was only half of the reason, likely. Hubert knew the rest of the story. Ferdinand had once confided in him, that he was unbelievably embarrassed at the ways he coped with life, or just the way he lived at all. He put on such a farce around others to seem not only normal, but a thriving _normal_ noble. But it wasn’t the truth. At least, not always. And right now, he was anything but a thriving normal person. 

The first chance Hubert got to request an end to the meeting (or rather, tabling it until tomorrow), he jumped to it, nearly yanking Ferdinand from his chair and dragging him out. It took all of Hubert’s self control not to try to pick up poor Ferdinand, but instead he simply rested a hand on Ferdinand’s shoulder as the rest began to leave, to alert him that something was different, and walk him to their room.

The heartbeat the door closed behind him, Ferdinand dropped the mask he put on during the evenings with others, and smashed the metaphorical thing to the ground. 

It started with a loud, guttural groaning, deep in his throat, while he doubled over and nearly hit his forehead to his knees. His hands slashed downwards several times, like he was waving a sword. His face scrunched as if he had eaten an entire lemon in one bite, and he shook his head every few seconds. 

“My dear…” Hubert sighed, _gently_ pressing a hand to Ferdinand’s back. If he weren’t so concerned, he would have felt perhaps prideful- after all, only he gets to see Ferdinand break, and even more so be the one to comfort him. Ferdinand is very against anything touching him when he gets like this, but Hubert always seems to be the exception. 

“Sorry.” Ferdinand said between grunts, his hand slashing slowing to a ‘flap’ instead, and his leg muscles finally unclenched. 

“Would you like some water?” Hubert asked. Typically, Ferdinand needed one of three things when this happened: water, a blanket, or sleep. Or all three, usually. 

Ferdinand could only manage a nod, but did manage to bring himself over to their lounge chair, where he continued his flapping and began rocking in place on the chair. 

Hubert made quick work, filling a glass of water and bringing it to Ferdinand. His face started to unclench as well, as he slowly sipped. 

Once he finally finished the whole glass, Hubert took it to place on the nearby coffee table. Ferdinand continued flapping his left hand, and began harshly rubbing his face with his right. 

“Want to get ready for bed?” Hubert asked. It wasn’t a question of ‘are you tired’, but rather ‘can you do the steps before bed’. 

It took Ferdinand a few moments- Hubert knew better by now than to rush him-, before nodding and slowly waddling over to their bathroom. He was still flapping his left hand, but his right seemed stable enough to brush his teeth at least. 

While Ferdinand was in the bathroom, Hubert cleaned the glass and set it to dry, and went over to brush his own teeth while Ferdinand used the toilet. 

Ferdinand didn’t take too long, but in the mornings he always takes forever brushing his teeth, so Hubert never concerns himself over a rushed bedtime brushing. 

They get to their bed, and Ferdinands gets comfortable- or, as comfortable as he can, Hubert notes the constant squirming. 

“Are you ready for me to turn off the lights?” Hubert asked. Ferdinand nods, this time with an approving hum, and ceases squirming. Hubert blows out their bedside candle, and the two sleep. 

  
  


Ferdinand rises before the sun, with a wide grin and requivinated spirit. Hubert rises with a taut face and murderous intention. 

Ferdinand knows better than to hold a long conversation with Hubert as they prepare for the day, only saying anything at length once they sit for their breakfast and drinks. 

“Thank you for the breakfast.” Hubert says, taking the plate Ferdinand offers him. Ferdinand has made them both breakfast since they started eating it together. 

“I hope you enjoy it!” Ferdinand says, with a smile rivaling the morning sun. 

Hubert feels as though he has to squint to not be blinded. 

“Maybe I should start helping you in the mornings…” Hubert hums, halfway through breakfast. 

“Oh?” Ferdinand says, glancing up to Hubert, “You don’t have to, it’s no trouble at all.”

“Still, you take care of me every morning, I want to show I appreciate it.”

Ferdinand blushes, laughing quietly and hiding slightly behind his teacup as he drinks. 

“Well, it’s the least I can do. You’re much easier to take care of than I am.” He said, voice growing quieter towards the end. 

Hubert looks back to Ferdinand, still hiding behind the teacup, but this time not as coyly. 

“Sorry about last night…” Ferdinand says, hardly above a whisper. 

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” Hubert says, matter-of-factly. 

“But there is… I should-... You shouldn’t have to take care of me like that, I should be able to manage… And yet, still, the moment I grow weary, I seem to be completely useless…” 

Hubert huffs at that. 

“Ferdinand, do you resent me for having to make breakfast and coffee for me every morning?” Hubert asks, instead. 

Ferdinand blinks, then sets his teacup down finally. 

“No, never! I enjoy it.” He says. 

“Then allow me to take care of you at night, as you do for me in the mornings.”

Ferdinand sighs, realizing Hubert _has_ trapped him in a corner. 

“Well… Being a slow riser is a bit different than being... “ Ferdinand trails off, not wanting to describe himself. 

“Regardless,” Hubert starts before Ferdinand can find the negative adjectives he was searching for, “Neither do I resent you for it.”

Ferdinand stares at his now empty breakfast plate, before sighing again. 

“It’s a bit embarrassing, how I act in those times.” He admits. 

“Well, you should be relieved then, that I am such a good keeper of secrets.” Hubert says, not without a small smile growing. 

Ferdinand looks back up to Hubert, and starts to laugh quietly, a very welcome sound. 

“Yes, yes, that’s why I married you, to keep all my dirty secrets!” Ferdinand jokes, back and happy as ever. 

“And I married you for the free morning service.” Hubert adds, voice a little bit higher due to the humor. 

Perhaps there _was_ some value to what Ferdinand said- it might be easier to make breakfast than to handle a breakdown. But Hubert wasn’t keeping score, and he would be happy to make Ferdinand a glass of water every night if that’s what it took to help.

**Author's Note:**

> ferdinand: sorry about my adhd babe :'(  
> hubert: i can kill every neurotypical in fodland for u babe  
> ferdinand: NAH ITS CHILL


End file.
